


A NEW THREAT

by beckysue_bonner, da_manelli



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, House Of Kasius, Interracial Relationship, Kree (Marvel), Kree Invasion, Kree Watch, M/M, aos au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:14:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22803124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beckysue_bonner/pseuds/beckysue_bonner, https://archiveofourown.org/users/da_manelli/pseuds/da_manelli
Summary: Non time relevant, Alternate time line that is some-times sequential, sometimes not.
Relationships: Elena Rodriguez/Mack Mackenzie, Kasius/Sinara (Marvel)
Kudos: 4





	A NEW THREAT

If Sinara has any flaws, lack of directness isn’t one of them. “I’m aware of a new threat  
to us, Sire-to YOU and I, and the House of Kasius-not necessarily to The Kree Watch.”

“What is it?”

“Your father may soon learn of that our relationship is less your able and trusted Lieutenant and  
more what we truly are to one another.”

“One of his consorts, loyal to me, informed me just this morning that Falnak intends to make  
Taryan aware of our union. I am low-born. You know what that means-I will be killed…”

Kasius finishes the sentence for her: “And I as well, to salve his damaged ego; it must never be  
known outside of the House of Kasius…I know my Father; he will not hesitate to erase all who MAY have  
heard of this ‘blight’ on his precious family name.”

“Command me.”

“For the moment: VILIGANCE. Replace one of the consorts with the human-Simmons, is it?...she  
is to report nightly on what machinations may be in process. Make ready in the event that a ore...  
REACTIVE solution is needed.”

A brief nod to indicate her understanding, then leans closer to ask: ”I crave you…is it wise to  
to meet with your Brother on premises?”

“Tonight. After midnight. If you have chosen well, my Dear Brother will be adequately AND  
otherwise occupied.”


End file.
